The present invention relates to window assemblies and apparatus for protecting the glazing of motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a window assembly for use in mass transit vehicles which allows the quick and easy removal and replacement of transparent sacrificial protective panels which protect the glazing of a window from vandalism and wear.
A sacrificial protective panel is typically a relatively inexpensive transparent sheet of material, such as plastic, protecting a more expensive windowpane or glazing behind it. Generally of the same shape and size as the glazing they protect, sacrificial protective panels are typically positioned against the glazing, with the protective panel desirably absorbing any impact and/or damage directed towards the glazing. Desirably, any damage to the window assembly will be limited to the protective panel, which can be replaced at low cost, thereby significantly increasing the useful life of the window assembly. In addition, various types of solvents which cannot be used on the glass windowpane can often be used on the glazing panels to remove graffiti. Window assemblies employing sacrificial protective panels are commonly used in mass-transit vehicles, particularly buses and trains, where vandalism and wear to the glazing are problems. Use of sacrificial protective panels saves the cost and difficulty incurred with removing and replacing the complete window assembly.
Various types of sacrificial protective panels and mounting arrangements for windows of mass transit vehicles are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,207 and 5,735,089, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe and illustrate window protectors for use in mass transit vehicles. While these arrangements allow the use of sacrificing protective panels, the installation and replacement process of glazing panels in these arrangements is typically a time-intensive process which requires a number of specialized tools to complete. On the other hand, window assemblies incorporating easily-removable sacrificial panels typically also permit vandals to remove these same protective panels, significantly increasing the likelihood of damage to the glazing. In addition, where a protective panel is held in the window assembly by one or more exposed flexible mountings and/or gaskets, such mountings and/or gaskets can easily be damaged by vandals, necessitating expensive and time-consuming replacement of the mountings and/or gaskets as well as the remaining components of the window assembly.
Hence, there is continuing need for improved assemblies for protecting window glazing in mass transit vehicles from damage. While some of the existing assemblies do provide protection, some of the existing assemblies are often more difficult to manipulate such that replacement of the sacrificial protective sheets, or even the glazing itself, is complicated. Generally, it is preferable to be able to quickly replace all of the necessary protective sheets and glazing with a minimum of time and effort in order to keep maintenance costs at a minimum.
Further, existing window protection assemblies typically only protect the inner surface of the glazing. It will be appreciated, however, that both the inner surfaces and the outer surfaces of the glazing can be damaged thereby affecting the appearance of the window.
A need in the art exists, therefore, for a sacrificial protective panel and mounting arrangement in which the glazing panels can be quickly and conveniently replaced with a minimum of specialized tools, but in which the protective panel cannot easily be removed and/or the mounting assembly cannot easily be damaged by non-maintenance personnel. Moreover, this mounting assembly should also be suited for protecting both sides of the glazing of a window and still permit easy replacement and repair.
The aforementioned needs are satisfied by one aspect of the invention that relates to a window assembly for a mass transportation vehicle. The assembly comprises a piece of glazing having an inner and an outer side, and a first protective panel having a first and a second lateral edge. The assembly further comprises a frame defining an aperture and is adapted to receive the piece of glazing so that the piece of glazing is retained in the aperture. The frame includes a retainer wherein the frame and retainer define a first and a second recess having a lip and a recessed surface into which the first and second lateral edges of the first protective panel are positioned to thereby retain the first protective panel such that the first protective panel is positioned inward of the inner side of the piece of glazing. The first lateral edge rests on the recessed surface of the first recess when positioned inward of the inner side of the piece of glazing. The protective panel is movable into the second recess a distance selected such that the first lateral edge of the protective panel is exposed from the first recess to thereby permit removal of the first protective panel from the retainer.
In one embodiment, the frame defines openings adapted to receive the retainers. The retainer defines a leg that is positioned in the opening. The leg of the retainer includes serrations and the opening has serrations such that the serrations engage with each other to facilitate retaining the retainer in the opening.
In one embodiment, the protective panel is positioned adjacent the piece of glazing, and in one configuration the protective panel is positioned in contact with the piece of glazing.
In one embodiment, the frame includes a support base that extends into the aperture defined by the frame, and the support base has a first face which supports the piece of glazing within the aperture of the frame.
In one embodiment, the retainer includes a window gasket that is positioned in the retainer so that when the retainer is positioned in the opening, the gasket contacts the inner side of the piece of glazing and thereby urges the piece of glazing against the first face of the support base. The bottom edge of the protective panel is positioned against the window gasket when the retainer is positioned in the opening to thereby retain the retainer in the opening. The retainer includes a protective panel gasket that is positioned in the retainer so that when the retainer is positioned on the retaining surface, the protective panel gasket contacts a first side of the protective panel and thereby urges the protective panel towards the inner side of the piece of glazing.
In one embodiment, the window assembly further comprises a second protective panel positioned adjacent the outer side of the piece of glazing. The retainer retains the piece of glazing, the first protective panel and the second protective panel within the aperture defined by the frame. Removal of the first protective panel and the retainer permits removal of the piece of glazing and the second protective panel.
In one embodiment, the first and second recesses are located at the bottom and top of the frame respectively. As such, gravity urges the first lateral edge of the protective panel against the first recessed surface.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of using a protective panel positioned inward of an inner side of a piece of glazing mounted in a frame of a mass transit vehicle window to protect the piece of glazing. The method comprises positioning an upper edge of the protective panel into a void defined by an upper retainer located at the upper edge of the frame such that a lower edge of the protective panel is positioned adjacent a lip of a lower retainer. The method further comprises positioning the lower edge of the protective panel inward past the lip of the lower retainer, and moving the lower edge of the protective panel downward in an opening at least partially defined by the lower retainer until the lower edge rests on a recessed surface and so that the upper edge is retained in the void by the upper retainer.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises acts of moving the protective panel upwards, when the protective panel is positioned in inward of the window, such that the upper edge of the protective panel is urged into the void so that the lower edge of the protective panel exposed with respect to the lip of the lower retainer. The method further comprises extracting the exposed lower edge of the protective panel from the opening defined by the lower retainer to thereby remove the protective panel for replacement purposes.
In one embodiment, the method further comprises mounting the upper and lower retainers in the frame of the window. Mounting the upper and lower retainers in the frame of the window comprises mounting the retainers such that the protective panel is positioned immediately adjacent the inner surface of the piece of glazing. In one configuration, mounting the upper and lower retainers in the frame of the window comprises positioning the retainers in openings defined in the frame.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that the present invention allows for simplified installation and removal of protective panels positioned about the piece of glazing in a mass transit vehicle. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.